Car Ride
by ScaryBones
Summary: Goths, cemetaries, car rides.


"Ugh, I freakin' _hate_ summer!" I exclaim, earning a chuckle from Evan. We're sitting in the cemetery, me lying on top of a big gravestone. I had already taken off my black jacket, and cursed myself for wearing long sleeves.

"You said that about winter, too, Raven," Dylan says. "_I freakin' hate winter!_"

I roll my eyes as he and Georgie high five, even though it's true. I always complain about the weather. Except in Spring and Fall, when it's nice out.

Henrietta rolls her eyes too, sitting on her grandma's grave. "You guys are so lame!"

I smile at her, and she returns the guesture before going back to her poetry book. I look down at my half-finished poem.

It's about how much I hate the heat.

I almost scream as it's snatched away from me. Evan holds up my book, and I feel kind of embarrassed to have him read it.

I crack my neck nervously as I wait for him to finish. Hearing the loud pops coming from my head, Evan looks up from the book and gives me a weird look, furrowing his brows before looking back down at my book.

He leans back against a headstone, getting comfortable and taking his time with my poetry.

I take this time to roll up the sleeves of my tight black shirt, cursing myself again for my choice of wardrobe. At least I wore skinny jeans today.

Evan chuckles and I snap my head in his direction, garing daggers at him. "Hey, don't laugh at it!"

"Relax, it's not your poetry, it's this drawing on the margin."

"What?" I throw myself at Evan, landing dangerously next to his crotch, and try to snatch the book away. Sometimes I draw very bad things in the small black book, and I don't know which one he's looking at.

He holds the book high out of my reach, and pushes my head down, inadvertantly into his crotch.

"Whoa." He immediatly pulls my head back up (by my hair) and tosses me aside. He chuckles again, throwing the book back at me, successfully smacking me in the face.

I see what he laughed at: a stickfigure doing acrobats across the page. I roll my eyes.

It's pretty quiet the rest of the time at the cemetery, save for me complaining about summer.

At sunset, Evan stands and stretches his legs, grabbing me by the arms and hoisting me up. "You're coming to my place tonight."

I barely have enough time to say goodbye to the others, who are planning to stay at South Park Cemetery until late tonight, and Evan drags me to his jet black car.

I get in the front passenger seat, waiting for him to get in as well.

However, he sits on the hood of the car, which makes me feel like a retard. He looks back at me, eyebrows raised, a laughing smirk on his face.

I give him my meanest look, sighing as I step out of his car, joining him on the hood.

I glare at him again, but he isn't paying attention; he's watching the sun set. I sigh, and start sulking about how I never get a chance to act like I'm_ not _stupid.

The curly-haired goth notices my mood and puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I look up at him before resting my head on his chest.

I can hear his heartbeat, slow like the moment, and his breathing, my head rising and falling with his chest. He puts his chin on my head, and I can feel his warm breath on my hair.

We stay like this until the sun goes down, and even remain for a few moments more, not wanting to get out of this position.

But eventually the warm air turns kind of chilly, and I start shivering. He chuckles softly, moving his head so he's looking into my eyes, and places a hot kiss on the side of my mouth.

He lets go of me, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, inhaling it deeply.

He exhales, almost sighing, and I wait for him to finish. He offers me a grag, but I shake my head. I stopped smoking as much, my asthma forcing me to cut back.

We get into his car when he's done; this time I don't feel stupid, as he holds the door open for me.

I roll my sleeves back down and throw my jacket over me as he shuts the door.

The drive home is quiet, me yawning the whole way. I rest my head against the window, the purr of his car putting me to sleep.

I wake up in his bed, his arm around my waist.

I freakin' _love_ summer.


End file.
